


Let’s Have Another Baby

by Emmyyy



Series: Sex Pistols A/B/O Universe [2]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Kunimasa Madarame, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies!!, Boypussy, Fucking, Gender dynamics, Knotting, Kunimasa is weak for Norio, M/M, Married Life, Mating Bites, Norio & Kunimasa actually have a healthy relationship, Norio is a SAHM, Norio’s Musings, Omega Norio Madarame, Possessive Kunimasa, Slice of Life, Submissive Norio, This Famdom is Wack, Vaginal Sex, mated pair, oc child characters - Freeform, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: Sweet little one shot that takes place after the presumable end of the manga series. Norio and Kunimasa have been together for 11 years and are happily married with two children.Fluffy little slice of life story with a little bit of A/B/O dynamics and some smut thrown in.
Relationships: Madarame Kunimasa/Tsuburaya Norio
Series: Sex Pistols A/B/O Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Let’s Have Another Baby

Even at age 26, Madarame Norio still wasn’t used to or comfortable with unsolicited attention from the many random alpha’s he encountered in public. Not even a wedding ring nor prominent mating mark would deter the more aggressive alpha males. 

The predatory gazes and occasional wandering hand were not something he looked forward to. While some omega’s might consider it flattery, Norio only wanted Kunimasa to look at him like that. 

It never happened when he went out with Kunimasa by his side, but a small, unaccompanied omega would always be the center of attention. 

Part of him pitied the men that were more bold in their misguided approach. His husband was tall and broad and strong. Though he’d matured over the years, Kunimasa’s possessive and protective alpha instincts were still very much a part of him. 

Norio knew that Kunimasa had no qualms about staking his claim and wouldn’t hesitate to protect what belonged to him.  
—————————————

Even after birthing two children and inching closer and closer to age 30, Norio still felt confident in his appearance. 

As a young teenager, he’d been incredibly shy around alpha’s and felt awkward with his thin and lanky frame. 

After puberty and his presentation as an omega returner to ancestry, Norio started to attract the attention of almost every alpha he met. Whether he wanted to or not. 

Kunimasa had been very pleased to lock him down just as his alluring scent and subtle omega curves started to develop. 

Caring for their two sons and keeping up with his responsibilities at home took up most of his time, but Norio still managed to squeeze in time to care for himself whenever he could. 

The world of the Madararui was very cutthroat and securing and keeping a suitable alpha partner was hard work. 

During the tumultuous beginning of their relationship, Norio often worried that Kunimasa would eventually tire of him before finding another, more eager partner. 

It had taken them months of trial and error before Norio finally allowed Kunimasa to sleep with him. Norio’s body had gone through many subtle changes by the time Kunimasa was able to appreciate it fully revealed. 

Baby fat around his face and protruding hip bones had been replaced with delicately carved collar bones, a toned stomach, thick thighs and a perky ass. 

Norio’s sweet omega scent, supple curves and eager to please, submissive demeanor had landed him one of the most eligible Madararui alphas in Japan. Once he’d finally given in and allowed Kunimasa to take him to bed, the alpha had been hooked ever since. 

Norio wasn’t stupid. Kunimasa was a very attractive man with plenty to offer any potential partner. From the beginning, Norio had dedicated himself to satisfying his husband’s every need and now, not even the most beautiful omega or beta could turn Kunimasa’s head. 

Even after 11 years together, Kunimasa’s strong hands settling posessively at his waist still filled Norio with want. Their shared heat and rut cycles was his favorite time of year and being filled by his alpha’s knot satisfied him like nothing ever could. 

————————————-

Wrangling a squirming, not at all tired two year old into his pajamas before bedtime was definitely not for the faint of heart. 

Their now 8 year old son Itsuki had been a relatively calm and quiet baby, which Norio foolishly assumed would also apply to baby number two. 

Their youngest son, Haru, was determined to be loud and rambunctious whenever possible. How two brothers that looked nearly identical could be so different, Norio would never know. 

Itsuki was quiet and studious like his father, and much to Kunimasa’s amusement, their youngest child was already loud and energetic like his mother. 

No matter what their personalities were like, Norio had already resigned himself to the inevitable difficulty of attempting to bathe two water hating cat type children long ago. 

————————————

“What is that?” Norio asked with a quirked brow as he pointed to a foul smelling plate in his husband’s hands. 

“A gift from the new secretary.” Kunimasa said with an annoyed sigh. 

“Is it supposed to be food?” Norio asked. Kunimasa just stared at him helplessly. 

Kunimasa’s office had recently hired a new female beta secretary who apparently didn’t understand that her superior was already taken. 

As if a mere beta could bring Kunimasa mind numbing pleasure the way that he could... 

A younger Norio would’ve been more jealous and territorial, but the current, more secure Norio found the entire situation hilarious. Inappropriate, but hilarious. 

“I don’t think it’s supposed to be that color…” Norio said as he poked the misshapen black blob. 

“What do you think it’s supposed to be?” Kunimasa asked. Norio shrugged. 

“Have the boys already eaten?” Kunimasa asked. 

“You’re not feeding that to our children.” Norio insisted with his hands on his hips. 

“She’s going to ask me about it tomorrow morning at work.” Kunimasa sighed. 

“Have fun!” Norio said with a bright smile as he took the plate and carefully set it on the counter. 

Norio would rise above the beta’s petty attempt at courting by being courteous and washing the plate for her. 

Even so, he wasn’t above the pettiness of dragging the delicate scent gland at his wrist across the surface of the porcelain. 

Beta’s weren’t nearly as affected by scent, but Norio knew that she would at least be reminded that Kunimasa’s omega knew she was trying to encroach on his territory. 

“Mama!” Their toddler yelled excitedly from across the kitchen. 

“How did you get out of your crib?” Norio asked as he rushed over and scooped up their mischievous child. 

“Climb!” Haru announced. 

“You’re going to give mama a heart attack.” Norio mumbled. 

“Bah!” The toddler yelled as he reached towards his father. 

“You’re supposed to be asleep.” Kunimasa gently scolded as he carefully took their son from Norio’s arms. 

“No sleep!” Haru insisted before burying his face in his father’s shirt. 

“Yes sleep.” Norio replied. 

—————————————-

“Don’t forget that the office Holiday party is this week.” Kunimasa called out to Norio as he climbed into bed. 

“Minami offered to watch the boys for us that night.” Norio said as he slipped out of his soft cashmere leggings and climbed onto his side of the bed. 

Kunimasa couldn’t help himself as his eyes roamed over the pale expanse of his omega’s slender body. Even after 11 years and two children together, Norio’s sweet scent and pleasant curves still turned him on like no one ever had. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Norio asked his husband with a small laugh. 

“What?” The alpha asked with a dumb look on his face. 

It wasn’t his fault for being distracted by his mate’s long legs, slender, delicate feet and sweet smile. He was still an alpha after all and powerless in the face of his omega’s beauty. 

“I said that my heat is coming up…” Norio said softly as he laid down and turned onto his side to face his husband. 

“Would you maybe—” Norio continued before the alpha quickly cut him off. 

“Yes.” Kunimasa said succinctly. Norio snorted. 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” The omega chided him. 

Kunimasa quickly rolled Norio onto his back and parted the omega’s thighs before settling himself between them. 

“You want another baby right?” Kunimasa said as he pressed open mouthed kisses to his mate’s delicate neck. 

Norio nodded his head yes before Kunimasa claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. 

“How many do you want?” Norio asked breathlessly between kisses. 

“As many as you’ll give me.” Kunimasa answered honestly before gently suckling at a pebbled nipple. 

“I’ll be fat again…” Norio complained to no one in particular. 

“You look good pregnant.” Kunimasa replied. 

Seeing his normally tiny mate round with his child always satisfied something deeply primal and possessive within him. There was no greater proof of an alpha’s virility than a pregnant omega mate. 

Kunimasa would happily make Norio pregnant as often as the omega would let him. 

—————————————

“Ah...Masa…” Norio sighed deeply as his alpha’s thick cock slowly sank into him. 

Being pinned to their bed like this by Kunimasa’s strong, unrelenting body made the omega feel safe, but most of all, desired. 

He wrapped slender arms around his husband’s broad shoulders and clutched at his back hard enough to draw blood. 

The alpha’s animalistic snarl made a fresh wave of slick flood his already soaking wet pussy. 

Kunimasa’s low grunts of pleasure, coupled with the wet smack of their sweat slicked bodies writhing against each other rang loudly in Norio’s ear. 

Norio could feel the thick knot at the base of his alpha’s penis and whined shamelessly for it to fill him as Kunimasa took his pleasure. 

——————————————

Norio’s thick thighs wrapped tightly around his hips and his sharp little claws digging into the tanned skin of his back made Kunimasa impossibly turned on. 

The alpha knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Not with the overwhelming feeling of molten hot pleasure building in his core; or the wet heat of Nori’s ripe little cunt wrapped so tightly around him; or the sweet cries of bliss that escaped the omega’s plush lips as Kunimasa enjoyed him. 

Norio continued to whine and beg for his knot like the obedient, submissive little slut that he was and Kunimasa loved it. 

————————————-

“Ooohh…Mmnn...yesss…Ah Masa...yess!” Norio cried out as he felt toes curl and an incredibly pleasurable orgasm wash over him. 

Norio’s pussy was so wet and tight after an orgasm and all it took was a few more hard thrusts before Kunimasa followed his mate into bliss. 

“Fuck baby...so tight…just like that...” Kunimasa groaned low in his throat as he filled Nori with hot seed. 

“Mmn...knot me...please.” Norio begged as he felt his husband’s thick knot fully inflate behind his pelvic bone. Nothing satisfied an omega like being filled by an alpha’s knot. 

—————————————-

“Here, let me fix your tie.” Norio said as he moved to adjust the fabric. 

Kunimasa looked impossibly handsome in his dark grey suit and silver tie that Norio had picked for him. He was sure to be the most handsome alpha at the Holiday party. 

“There.” The omega said as he gave his husband a soft smile. 

“Mama!” Haru called out excitedly from his uncle’s arms. 

“Behave yourself.” Norio said before kissing the squirmy toddler on the cheek and patting their oldest son on the shoulder.

“Don’t burn down my house.” Kunimasa lectured his feisty younger brother before turning to usher his mate out to the car. 

Norio always preferred a more casual look in stark contrast of Kunimasa’s tendency to favor suits. His omega was dressed in polished leather shoes, fitted slacks and a soft cream colored cashmere sweater that showed off just a hint of finely carved collarbone. 

It never escaped Kunimasa’s keen eye the way many of the unmated alpha’s that he worked with openly ogled his omega’s body. 

Norio always flushed with embarrassment whenever he noticed the unwanted attention from other men. 

Kunimasa was proud to have a mate that only had eyes for him and rebuffed advances from other alpha’s. 

He reached across the center console of the car and clasped Norio’s slender hand in his much larger one. A pretty little blush painted his omega’s cheeks as he gently kissed Norio’s delicate fingers. 

Kunimasa couldn’t help but smile to himself. Even after over a decade, something as simple as a gentle kiss to his fingers still made Nori’s cheeks flush. 

“I love you.” Kunimasa said quietly. His omega’s smile was radiant.


End file.
